


I Have a Secret

by spicytozier



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so short but i had to write it ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytozier/pseuds/spicytozier
Summary: "I have a secret," Phil whispered, and Dan could feel the slight tickle of where the raven haired boy's lips were on his skin."What is it?" Dan whispered in reply, caressing the skin of Phil's hip with his thumb."I'm in love with you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just really short, soppy 2009 fluff ok enjoy

It was in 2009, on Phil's family couch. It was the third or fourth time Dan had visited (he was unable to remember quite which), and he still couldn't believe he'd been so lucky as to have scored a best friend like Phil. 

Phil's family had gone out grocery shopping or something of the sorts, giving them the house to themselves. They'd spent the morning watching Phil's collection of Buffy DVDs, much to his enthusiasm. Dan didn't really mind, as long as he got to spend time with Phil. 

Phil had woken Dan up with a steaming mug of coffee (black with two sugars), and so many kisses on his temples, and Dan wished he could've fallen back to sleep just to wake up to that same feeling again. 

They'd been cuddled up on the couch under Phil's colourful duvet since, Dan sat comfortably upright, Phil's head rested on his chest and arm sweetly positioned over his hips. Dan had no idea what was going on in the episode on screen, as he'd been too busy focusing on the way Phil's chest rose and fell, and his steady heartbeat against Dan's side. He was busy counting the freckles across the bridge of Phil's nose when said boy turned to gaze back at Dan lovingly.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching this?" Phil asked sweetly, voice still a little bit husky from lack of use.

"I'm sure," Dan replied, giving the older boy a squeeze to ensure his truthfulness. Dan fixed his gaze back onto the TV, but Phil's remained on Dan. Dan felt Phil rest his head in the crook of his neck, pressing light, feather-like kisses to the sensitive skin. Dan giggled at the feeling.

"What are you doing, you spoon?" Dan whispered through giggles. Phil just leaned up and pecked Dan's lips in reply, feeling the corners of his lips twitch up. Dan shook his head, letting Phil rest his head back into his neck.

"I have a secret," Phil whispered, and Dan could feel the slight tickle of where the raven haired boy's lips were on his skin.

"What is it?" Dan whispered in reply, caressing the skin of Phil's hip with his thumb.

"I'm in love with you." Phil whispered. Dan's heart stopped, as well as his thumb on Phil's hip. At this, Phil's head perked up from Dan's neck to give a glance of caution. A swarm of butterflies fluttered through Dan's stomach as he kissed the older boy who was draped across his chest. Phil broke out into a wide grin, pressing his lips to the corner of Dan's mouth once more, before snuggling back down into their mound of blankets.

Later on that night when they were laying in bed, Dan was huddled into a tiny ball with Phil's arm wrapped protectively around his back.

"I have a secret," Dan whispered. Phil hummed for him to continue, opening his eyes and waiting. "I'm in love with you, too." 

Phil smiled at this, pulling Dan's arms around him and sealing his secret with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend told me a story about her and her boyfriend and this happened shoutout to holly and her incredibly sweet boyfriend


End file.
